Carcharodon megalodon superious
Carcharodon megalodon superious is among the largest animals on Earth. At maximum (but rare) sizes of 140 - 240ft (42-91m) and 150 tons (300,000 lbs), it is one of the most dangerous predators of the sea. It beats the blue whale in length and weight. The Blue Whale can only reach 108ft long (32.9m) and 186 tons (416,640 pounds), much smaller than a large Megalodon. The only living things larger are giant trees, such as Giant Sequoias, though some supersized Oxalaia rex quimtimus surpass even these giant creatures in size. Role in PYTHNUT Carcharodon megalodon superious serves as the Tyrannosaurus of the sea, winning almost all fights and not backing down until it's opponent is dead, or it dies itself. It's only death was at the hands of an Oxalaia, and it is implied their only matched enemies are Pliosaurus funkei, commonly known as Predator X. Strengths With 54 inch teeth able to have a bite force of an absolutely whopping 5,000 tons (1,000,000 lbs), it needs no armour to defend it's towering size. It swims at a leisurely pace, at only 20 to 40 mph, but with it's undeniably godlike offensive abilities, it can be considered the true king of the (unnatural) Prehistoric World. Weaknesses Despite the aforementioned strengths, it is undeniable these creatures have weaknesses. Packs of Predator X serve as a major safety hazard to these creatures. Being a creature of practically all offense and no defense, these titans are almost helpless against large pods of the pliosaurs. Another threat (somewhat less common than the first) is the chance of being attacked by a terrestrial carnivore, such as Oxalaia, or Spinosaurus. Being such large creatures with very little defense, they are prime targets for the fishermen of Isla Tyrannus. Their final major risk of death is undebateably the most common; getting beached on land. Megalodon are fish, no doubt. When most fish go on land, they end up with their internal organs being crushed under the weight of their own bodies after a while, not to mention they have difficulty breathing. So despite this giant beast's strengths, it is just as vulnerable as any other animal. Trivia *The Megalodon did not coexist with dinosaurs in reality, living from the middle Miocene into the late Pliocene: well after the dinosaurs had gone extinct. *In nature, Carcharodon megalodon only reached up to 67 (possibly only a little over 52) feet long, much smaller than BioSyn's superious strain. In the past, scientists figured they could reach over 100 feet, but current scientists have dissed that. *"Normal" Megalodon preyed on whales, squid, octopi, and unlucky large mammals (such as Thalassocnus). Mutants have a much larger variety, including very large dinosaurs that stumble upon it. *''Carcharodon megalodon superious'' is the only shark known to take care of it's babies, others attack their babies on sight after abandoning them. Featured in ''Carcharodon megalodon superious'' *Jurassic Park IV: Kill or be Killed *Jurassic park IV Kill Or Be Killed: More Violence *Jurassic Park V: Return to Isla Tyrannus! *Jurassic Park VII: No more Humans on Isla Tyrannus *Jurassic Park VIII: Power *Jurassic Park IX: Return! *Jurassic Park X: The Final Leg ''Carcharodon megalodon'' *Jurassic Park IV: Extinction (Pythor9449) Category:Made-up carnivores Category:PYHNUT Category:Pythor9449 Category:Animals